Nick's MLB Power Rankings 6/2/13
Yo dog, still can't do the traditiona t, but this be what I jotted down the other day: 1. Cardinals - unequivocally the best team in baseball 2. Rangers - Unequivocally the second beat team in baseball 3. Braves - Atlanta owns by far the highest division lead 4. Freds - Still having serious trouble vs. winning teams. Under .500 against those above it 5. Athletics - This team is naturally streaky. On a hot one right now 6. Pirates - this bullpen seems like it can shut down anyone 7. Red Sox - The AL east is anyone's hypothesis right now. Still giving Boston the edge. 8. Dbacks - they seem to be overlooked when discussing the best teams in the MLB. Probably because they are in the NL West and not named the Giants 9. Rays - Mother Nature Chris Perezed Matt Moore and stole what could've been his 9th win. 10. Orioles - Imagine if they had Chris Davis and Mark Reynolds 11. Tigers - The aforementioned Davis (not Omanyte) is the only one between Miguel Cabrera and a second consecutive Triple Crown 12. Indians - Keeping in mind the grueling schedule the Tribe is going through, they definitely need another arm or five. 13. Rockies - good at beating up bad teams. 14. Yankees - I saw this slide coming a mile away. Law of averages. 15. Giants - Fine, I'll put the reigning champs in the top half 16. But not the reigning NL East champs 17. Padres - I really have no idea who to put here. At all. There is such a gap between 16 and 17 as the bad teams got worse got worse over the past few weeks. There really seems to be two tiers of teams so far this year. 18. Twins - I mean I guess... They're the only team I haven't listed yet to have a winning record in their last 10 19. Cubs - Things are finally starting to go right on the North Side. Their -1 run diff shows that they're playing much better than the ol' record makes it look. 20. Phillies - Slight chance they'll be relevant as Cliff Lee looks unhittable. Cole Hamels not so much. 21. Angels - Their brief stint of hope didn't last long. 22. Royals - Told you so 23. White Sox - AL Central has three cellar dwellers 24. Dodgers - I've been associating the Dodgers and Jays together all year. And there isn't much to discern one from 25. Blue Jays - the other, but I put LA on top because crappy hitting is an easier fix than crappy pitching 26. Mets - They swept the Yankees. So there that to brag about 27. Mariners - Blubber Nuggets! They're chewy! 28. Brewers - Worst month in team history. Almost put them at 29. Almost 29. Astros - With a five game winning streak, they are the hottest team in baseball. Poor Philip Humber. 30. Marlins - Hey, they've won 3 of their last 3. And 3 of their last 10 also. #FreeGiancarlo That's our show, thanks for watching